


The After-Mission Massage

by becauseimawinchester



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: After mission sex, M/M, Poor Jack, Sensual Sex, after mission massage, help me, idk how this website works, massage fic, massage turned dirty, mentions of Bozer, riley and matty too, sweet sensual sex, what the hell do i even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: Jack is sore all over after an awful but successful mission, Mac offers to give his boyfriend a massage and - through no fault of Mac's own - things turn dirty. Sexy, sensual sex follows.and now Mac's the one who needs a massage.





	The After-Mission Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this turned out to be as good of an idea as I thought it would be. Please, please: FEEDBACK as much as you'd like. I love hearing your comments and interacting with y'all. Thanks for the support. Enjoy :)

“Oh thank God that mission’s over..” Jack groaned as he walked through the door of The Phoenix War Room. The older man diposited his tack vest on the first available chair and continued stripping off tactical gear until he was down to civilian clothes again - stretching out sore muscles along the way.

“Well, because of that mission, Tyler Maddox’s entire crime conduit is in FBI custody being charged with domestic terrorism, possession and sale of illegal firearms, drug and money laundering; all with a side of first degree murder. These guys will never see the light of day again thanks to you four,” Matty explained to her team. Everyone looked pleased with themselves at the news, proud of themselves and their fellow team members. 

Jack was especially proud of Riley, who had fought off two of the conduit’s mercenaries who attacked her when Mac was preoccupied making tear gas to release in the warehouse. Bozer even got some punches in, taking out another mercenary came out of nowhere to save the men Riley had just defeated. Everyone was in high spirits as the team congregated at Mac and Bozer’s place for a few celebratory beers around the firepit. The Phoenix agents spent the evening bragging on each other’s successes and enjoying the food Bozer had declared ‘edible art’ as they played Cards Against Humanity for hours. 

By the end of the evening Mac and Jack were left alone on the patio together; Riley and Matty had left for home an hour earlier, Bozer retiring to bed shortly thereafter. The two agents finished their beer and cleaned up before heading to bed themselves. Jack started down the hall to his and Mac’s bedroom first, stretching his back and arms as he went oblivious to his boyfriend's prying eyes. Mac revealed in the sight of tight muscles flexing and stretching under the dark material one of Jack’s seven million black t shirts and the round ass that swayed from side to side beneath lose sleep pants as he followed the older man. 

“I know you’re gonna have a field day with this - but I think I’m getting too old for this job,” Jack grumbled as he landed on his stomach across their king sized bed with a flop, “I hurt all over.”

Mac chuckled as he changed into sleep pants and a tee for bed before laying down next to his boyfriend.

“I’m sore too Jack; it was just an awful mission. I even noticed Bozer and Riley walking around like they felt a little stiff,” Mac mumbled into his pillow, stretching as he settled into bed. Annoyed with the pain, Jack couldn’t get comfortable. He shifted in bed multiple times, moaning and groaning as he went. 

“You know, if you’re hurting that bad I could give you a massage, I’ve been told I’m pretty good..” Mac’s voice got quieter as he trailed off, trying to avoid the awkward discussion of exes. 

“I’ll try anything at this point, I’m don’t even have the energy to question just who has told you that… please, Mac a massage would be wonderful,” Jack cooed as he turned to give the younger man a sleepy smile in gratitude. 

Mac quickly left the room, leaving a confused Jack to himself for a bit. Returning to the bedroom the blonde agent held up a bottle massage oil, explaining that Bozer found his calling as a masseuse the summer before he started work at the Phoenix but had quickly lost interest thereafter. 

“Just, tell me if I’m too rough,” the younger man mentioned as he crawled over his Jack’s body, sitting on his boyfriend’s ass with his legs framing the body beneath him. 

“Oh sweetheart, you know I like it rough,” Jack teased in his southern drawl. allowing his shirt to be peeled off by the strong body above him and folding his arms under his head for support. 

Mac squeezed an ounce or so of oil onto his palm before rubbing his hands together to coat and warm them. The former EOD specialist began with Jack’s shoulders, Slowly rubbing small circles with his thumbs; before using his fists to knead tight knots under the tanned skin that adorned his boyfriend’s body. 

“Ahh.. ohh Mac, babe, you are good at this…” the Delta Force groaned as he melted into Mac’s soothing touch. Strong, loving hands smoothed over Jack’s entire back and sides before settling on the right shoulder blade, massaging the flesh until the muscle beneath it began to relax. The left received the same treatment before Mac moved on to his boyfriend’s lower back - earning sensual moans from Jack as he went. 

Spreading more oil over his hands, Mac began rubbing circles into the dimples just above Jack’s ass with his thumbs. As he moved on to the brunette’s hips, the younger man hooked his fingers into the hem of Jack’s sleep pants and boxers as he tugged them down a bit, just over the curve of his ass, making Jack gasp at the sudden movement. Wanting more, Jack lifted his hips so Mac could strip him of his last remaining clothing. 

“You too, handsome,” Jack mumbled over his shoulder as Mac crawled off him for a moment to pull the sleep pants over his boyfriend’s feet. Rolling his eyes, Mac compiled and peeled his own clothes off as well, climbing back up the older man’s body and continuing to massage the expanse of newly exposed skin. 

Mac let his hands trail down over Jack’s ass, kneading the muscles as he admired how solid Jack felt beneath his touch. He leaned down to kiss a trail across the brunette’s back as he continued massaging his ass and down his thick thighs and eventually all the way down to his feet. Mac alternated techniques between soft caressing fingers and kneading fists or thumbs, sure to work out every knot in Jack’s body and enjoying the soft moans and sighs he was rewarded with. 

Admiring his boyfriend’s body, Mac marveled at the beautiful tanned skin beneath him, unable to believe that this was all his… all his to touch and kiss and lick and fuck. The thought made Mac’s breath hitch as he crawled up Jack’s body again, settling his hips on that perfectly round ass he loved. The blonde went back to work on Jack’s shoulders and back, running his hands firmly down Jack’s spine a few times before starting on those broad shoulders again. 

However, the young agent couldn’t keep his eyes from trialing back down to Jack’s ass.. Oh this sight: tanned, oily skin all laid out beneath him, for his enjoyment… combined with those intoxicating noises Jack kept making. Moans of Mac’s name mixed with inaudible ‘ohhhs’ and ‘ahhs’ sent pleasure through Mac’s body as his mind wondered. 

“Fuck Jack,” he moaned softly, grinding his hips over Jack’s ass slightly as he did so, only then realizing that he was already half-hard. Oops.. 

Jack peered over his shoulder to confirm what he already knew: yep, Mac was getting just as turned on by this as he was. He smirked to himself as he turned his face forward again, enjoying the massage for a few more minutes before the slow, sensual thrusts against his ass became too distracting to ignore. The older veteran abruptly rolled over beneath his boyfriend’s hips and ground up to meet Mac’s next thrust, causing the blonde to moan his name loudly. 

“What’re you -..” Mac’s question was cut short by the realization that Jack was just as hard. Mac’s hands found Jack’s chest as he steadied himself and began smooth, lenguid thrusts - letting his length slide along his boyfriend’s stomach and matching hardness. Jack’s arms curled around Mac’s shoulders and his hands tangled in blonde hair as he brought his man’s face down for a deep and passionate kiss.

“Yeah, Mac. Just like that..so beautiful,” he praised between kisses. As the moment grew more heated, Jack stopped the younger man’s movements by a hand on his hips, “hang on. Hang on, baby,” he slurred into Mac’s ear, “let’s do this right.”

Jack reached for the massage oil, spreading some over his own fingers before reaching around to smooth over Mac’s shoulders, down his back and over the globes of Mac’s ass. Two oil-slick fingers found his boyfriend’s hole as he be brought the younger man down for another kiss with his other hand on Mac’s jaw. Swallowing the moan the blonde offered, Jack worked Mac open; eventually allowing another finger to enter alongside the first two as Mac’s head fell back and his mouth hung open in pleasure. The older agent moved slowly as Mac rocked back against the intruding digits, meeting each thrust. 

After a few minutes of delicious torture for both men, Jack’s hands moved back to his boyfriend’s hips as he sat up chest-to-chest with the man he loved, 

“Want you to ride me, sugar,” he breathed at Mac’s ear with a thick southern drawl, “’m too sore to be on top tonight,” he continued before kissing down the blonde’s jawline to his neck. 

Reaching back to steady Jack’s hardened cock, Mac let out an obscene moan as he lowered himself down onto the man beneath him. Both agent’s mouths fell open in ecstasy as they were completely connected to one another, the new angle sending unexplored pleasures throughout each man’s body. The former EOD specialist steadied himself on Jack’s body by large hands settled on Jack’s pecks. Breathing heavily, Mac gave a few experimental curls of his hips before pulling off almost completely; only to grind down again with a groan of Jack’s name. 

The young agent continued thrusting back onto his man’s thick cock as rough hands explored Mac’s back and hips. Jack finally settled his strong grip on Mac’s thighs as he laid back down and admired the view of his boyfriend from this angle. Fuck, he’s incredible Jack thought to himself as he watched his cock slide in and out of the man he loved. 

The older man’s hips began small thrusts up into Mac’s movements as he curled a large hand around the blonde agent’s neglected cock. Jack smirked at the incredible sound the was rewarded with at the new sensations. The slide of his boyfriend’s perfect cock inside him, hitting his prostate again and again; along with the strong, warm hand enveloping his own straining cock made Mac’s legs shake with pleasure as he struggled to keep up his pace. 

Knowing they were both building towards their climax, Jack sat up yet again and continued to make short thrusts into his boyfriend’s body as they breathed each other in. Hot breath ghosted over each man’s face as they held each other close. Feeling overwhelmed by the intimacy of it all, Mac couldn’t stop the neverending moans of Jack’s name from spilling through his lips; 

“Jacck, ohh.. Jack. Jack, baby, ahh..” Mac slurred against Jack’s neck as the older man kissed over any inch of skin within reach. Their thrusts sped up and became more erratic as they looked into one another's eyes, foreheads leaning together and mouths ghosting over each other’s panting lips. Not quite kissing but close enough to do so. 

Jack spilled into his boyfriend with a few more thrusts, closing the gap between their lips as he rode out his high and pushed Mac closer to his. The blonde moaned into the kiss as his orgasm crashed over him in waves moments later. Sloppy kisses continued as thrusts turned into slow rocks against one another. 

“Yeaaahh, Mac,” Jack sighed; wrapping his arms around Mac’s shoulders and tangling his hands in his boyfriend’s hair as he pulled Mac flush to his chest and laid back. Mac’s arms found their way around Jack’s neck as he collapsed on top of the older man. His legs finally allowed to relax as he stretched them out, haphazardly draped over Jack’s. 

“I truly didn’t intend for the massage to end that way..” Mac chuckled against Jack’s chest, relaxing further against the solid body beneath him. 

“Hell, I’m glad it did sweetheart” Jack replied, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head before pressing his cheek to the blonde hair once again, “just what I needed,” he sighed. 

“Yeah, me too,” Mac agreed, his voice deeper than usual. “I love you Jack.” 

“I love you too, Angus,” Jack slurred his boyfriend’s name, squeezing Mac to him harder for a moment in emphasis. 

After a few minutes Mac was shifting uncomfortably over Jack, trying to find a soothing position for the aching muscles in his legs and ass. His lower back was sore too, his face twinging in pain each time he moved. Jack saw the man’s discomfort and rolled them both to their stomachs, half on top of Mac and tucked an arm over Mac once more as he slotted a thigh between Mac’s legs from behind. 

“Now you need the massage don’t you…?” Jack questioned.

“Mhmph…” was all Mac could manage, turning his face towards Jack and nodding his response with a lazy smile when words failed him. 

“Just give me a sec, you goof,” Jack smiled back, resting for a bit longer before he returned the favor. 

Afterwards. the two slept tangled in each other; sharing loving kisses before they both drifted off.


End file.
